1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to motorized toy vehicles provided with a battery-powered DC motor, and more particularly to a self-sufficient power module which encases the motor and a battery supply therefor, the module being pluggable into an open compartment in the body of any one of a family of motorless toy vehicles, the module then acting to motorize the vehicle to drive it in either the forward or reverse mode whereby the same power module is usable to propel all vehicles in the family.
2. Status of Prior Art
The term "vehicle" as used herein encompasses all forms of transportation, such as an automobile or truck whose wheels propel the vehicle, a boat having a propeller, or a helicopter having a propeller.
The typical motorized toy vehicle includes a miniature DC motor connected through a polarity-reversing switch to a battery supply. In the case of an automobile or truck, the motor is operatively geared to at least one wheel axle, so that when the motor is switched on, the vehicle is propelled in a direction that depends on the polarity of the applied voltage. In the case of a toy boat, the motor is operatively coupled to paddle wheels or a propeller, depending on the nature of the boat.
In play, children usually seek as best they can to initiate an observed adult activity. Play, therefore, represents a learning experience that prepares the child for the adult world. Thus, a child who plays with a toy combat weapon prefers a toy whose appearance resembles that of an actual weapon, and a child who plays with toy cars or trucks is happiest with those that behave and look like vehicles of the type he has seen driven by adults.
Also, children enjoy playing with an assortment or family of different vehicles such as cars, trucks, trailers, buses, tractors and other vehicles normally encountered on the road, for each vehicle has a specialized function and therefore calls for a play activity appropriate to this function. But should one wish to provide a child with a group of different motorized toy vehicles each having its own motor and battery supply, the overall cost of this group of toys will necessarily be high; for the motor, the battery supply and the gear train to link the motor to a wheel axle represent a substantial portion of the manufacturing cost of the vehicle.
In our copending patent application, above-identified, there is disclosed a power module which when plugged into an open compartment in the body of a motorless toy vehicle and switched on, then acts to drive the vehicle in a selected direction.
In our prior arrangement, the compartment is disposed above a coupling gear mounted on a wheel axle of the vehicle. The case of the module simulates the appearance of a multi-cylinder engine and houses DC motor and a battery supply therefor, the motor being operatively coupled to a single drive pinion whose teeth project below the base of the case to engage the coupling gear whereby when the motor is energized, the wheel axle is caused to turn to propel the vehicle. The upper end of the case which projects above the body has a rocker pivoted thereon which simulates an air scoop for the engine and functions as the actuator for a polarity-reversing switch connecting the battery supply to the motor.
When the rocker is inclined down toward the front, the resultant switching action causes forward motion of the vehicle, the vehicle moving in the reverse direction when the rocker is inclined down toward the rear. When the rocker is in its neutral position, the battery supply is disconnected from the DC motor, hence the car is then stationary. However, since in the neutral position, the pinion of the module is still in mesh with the coupling gear of the vehicle, the wheel axle on which this gear is mounted is not free to turn and the car is not then free wheeling.
Children, when playing with motorized vehicles will, in order to vary their play activity, seek to propel the vehicle by hand, so that instead of switching on the motor, the player gives the vehicle a strong push. This alternative play action is possible if the vehicle, when the motor is turned off, is free wheeling. But in a motorized vehicle of the type disclosed in our copending application, the drive pinion of the pluggedin power module is always in engagement with the coupling gear of the vehicle and the vehicle is never free wheeling; hence should the child attempt to propel the vehicle by hand, he may, in doing so, damage the gear works and render the vehicle inoperative.